


First Date

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/</p></blockquote>





	First Date

How does Sam Winchester describe Jessica Moore?

Forgiving. Very, very forgiving. And probably a horrible judge of character since she agreed to go on a date with him after he made a huge fool out of himself when he was trying to ask her out.

“C’mon, man! Relax!” Brady’s words don’t really do much to calm him down. Neither are his hands squeezing down hard on Sam’s shoudlers. “It’s just a date! You’d think it was the end of the world from how you’re acting.”

“Dude, shut up.” Sam elbows his friend and shrugs off his hands, “I kinda like this girl. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Not even possible,” Brady says with a little more assurance than Sam’s really comfortable with, “She likes you, she thinks you’re hot, she has a good personality and-” the knock on the door gets both of their attentions. Brady slaps his buddy a little too hard across his back. “And she’s early, apparently.” Sam punches his friend in the shoulder just as hard and goes to answer the door.

And there she is, Jessica Moore. Gorgeous blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes he’s ever seen. She’s looking even more beautiful than he remembers- which is pretty amazing since he’d seen her in class five hours earlier. She’s smiling and tilting her head to the side as she asks, “Ready to go?”

Sam’s pretty sure he’s forgetting something but there’s only one answer to that question. He nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, sure. Let’s go.”

They go to a restaurant not too far from campus. It's some place that’s in walking distance and higher quality than the school’s diner but not so good that they need to dress up too much. Or make it seem like Sam’s trying too hard. Or over-thinking it. He’s totally over-thinking it and he knows it.

“You with me, Sam?”

“Huh?” Sam snaps out of his thoughts on how the date is going and gets pulled back into the actual date by Jess’ voice. He lowers his head and looks up giving her a shy and sheepish smile. “I’m sorry. I’ve just-”

She laughs and shakes her head, “I’m boring you with my story, aren’t I?”

“What? No, no!” He’s berating himself internally for accidentally making her think something like that. “You’re not boring me. I don’t think you could ever bore me. You’re kinda fascinating.” He’s got a smile on his face but inside his head he’s screaming. _‘You’re kinda fascinating?’ Really? Jesus, you’re gonna scare her away if you don’t turn the geek down a few notches._

He can’t help but notice that his inner critic, when it comes to interacting with women, sounds a whole lot like Dean. That’d be pretty damn entertaining if he wasn’t at odds with and in the middle of being incommunicado with his family. Now it’s just a thought that isn’t helping him with his mood or this date.

“You sure?” He snaps out of it again and sees Jess is still staring at him with the same level of amusement as before. “For someone you apparently find kinda fascinating, I’m sure having trouble keeping your attention.”

Sam opens his mouth to explain but stops himself. Instead he huffs out a breath and shakes his head. “I’m sorry.” He puts both of his hands on the table and interlaces his fingers. “From this moment on you have my undivided attention.”

Jess leans back a little, taking in the sight and most likely evaluating the honesty of the statement. She goes back to sitting properly and gives a nod that Sam interprets to be some kind of approval. “Now that’s more like it.”

They talk straight through dinner. They talk about anything and everything. Well, almost everything. He manages to skate over the topic of what his father and brother do for a living with a level of expertise granted from years of avoiding that exact question. But she doesn’t seem to mind. She looks like she's having a great time, too. Considering he’s definitely enjoying her company, Sam hopes it’s true. Everything is smooth sailing. It’s a great recovery from how the date was going before.

Then it’s time to pay the bill. Sam now realizes what he forgot.

Sam slaps his hand over his face and leaves it covering his eyes while he shakes his head. “Jesus... I can’t believe I did that.”

Jess leans forward and asks in a whisper, “Sam what’s wrong?”

He pushes his hand up enough that he can make eye contact, despite how embarrassed he currently feels. “I forgot my wallet.”

Her mouth opens as if she’s going to say something but nothing comes out. Right when Sam thinks Jess is about to tell him how completely idiotic he is, she starts laughing hard and probably a little louder than would be appropriate for a restaurant.

Feeling a more helpless than he’s felt in a really long time, Sam lowers his head and sighs. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t worry about it, Sam. I’ve got it.”

His head shoots back up. “What? No, that’s okay. I’ll just...”

“You’ll just what?” She looks like she’s ready to start laughing again. “Despite being the great conversationalist you are, I don’t think you can talk us out of paying our bill.”

She has a point. There isn’t much he can do at this point but give in. He resists the urge to run his hand through his hair in fear of messing it up and shrugs. “I really am sorry about this. It’s just not my day, apparently.”

She laughs again, this time quieter and rests her hand on top of his. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll get the next one.”

Sam’s brow furrows and a small smile grows across his lips. “The next one?”

Jess half shrugs, “Okay, the next two. Just promise me that I won’t have to keep them from crashing and burning like I did this one.”

It’s Sam’s turn to laugh now. He nods and puts his other hand on top of hers. “Yeah, it’s a deal.”  


**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
